This invention relates to electric candles, and more particularly to a device for supporting an electric candle in a window for visual access.
Electric candles are used for their aesthetic appeal and most particularly are used around the winter holidays for decoration. The common method of use for the candles is to place them in windows for viewing from the outside of the home. The candles are generally placed on the window sill. The reason for this invention arises when various types of candles must be maintained on a variety of window sills. Due in part to the awkward effect of the electric cord, the candles are difficult to secure to the window in an upright fashion. Taping the candle base and/or the cord to the window sill or stapling the cord to the sill are ineffective methods that have been tried that usually cause unwanted amplification of holiday stress.
There are known in the prior art electric candle holders but none combine all the features of the instant invention for as many types of windows or candles. U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,731 to Derington, for example, shows a bent wire which fits around the edge of a window sill and extends vertically therefrom. The extending end is used for holding the electric candle. The support is applicable to a particular type of candle which slides on the wire end and can be used with only certain types of window sills.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,191 to White shows a support and candle assembly. The support comprises an L-shaped member having a loop on one end for holding the candle in place, and a wedge type insert on the other end for inserting between the sill and the window sash for securing the support. The insert must be proper in size to fit between the window sill and sash.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,721 to Vandrilla shows a candle assembly incorporating a leash type device for supporting the candle. The leash device is constructed from a yet flexible material where one end slips under the window sash and the other around the candle.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,784 to Lin shows a pivoting candle assembly incorporating a suction cup for supporting the candle. The candle can pivot at a single point with the base which allows the candle to remain vertical regardless of the orientation of the surface to which the base is stuck via the suction cup.